Omicron
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: An Alpha Series awakes in an abandoned part of Old Rapture.  Subject Omicron's Little Sister is missing, and if the Sister is going to be found, Omicron must obtain help from a mysterious voice that piped through her radio...  T for violence and gore
1. I: Awakening

**Omicron**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: For all of my Oblivion readers, I apologize. My last Bioshock story was such a hit that I simply had to throw another one out there to see if lightning could strike twice! After my last submission, "Alone", a tale of a lonely Big Daddy, caused me to reach an unmatched number of hits for the day of its release (84), I became curious. If a "one-shot" Bioshock story can get me more hits in 3 days than half a month of The Fall of Lord Kelvyn, why not try again? Hopefully I will eventually find a story of Bioshock that can have potential for a continuation past one-shot status… Who knows, perhaps this will be it! I guess we'll find out together.**

**Don't worry; after this submission I REALLY will continue our favorite green-eyed Dunmer's tale…at least I'll try to…**

**What? I promise!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**_Chapter I: Awakening_**

* * *

A dark room of the abandoned Sinclair Spirits Bar in Fort Frolic suddenly filled with a piercing blue light. Splicers scattered before the unexpected illumination, disappearing into the labyrinth of exposed ductwork and maintenance tunnels. In the corner of a wine rack-filled back room, a glass chamber's rounded doors parted, flooding the room with a thin layer of white smoke, lit by the glow of the Vita-Chamber. A massive, armor-bound figure teetered forward and toppled to the ground with a resounding thud that shook the floorboards. The Vita-Chamber closed again, returning to its standby state, awaiting another customer that would never arrive.

Hours passed, and life slowly seeped back into the steel titan's armored limbs. Its hand pushed against the splintered floorboards, a simple O adorning the back of its gauntleted hand. Subject Omicron's heavy form slowly rolled over so that its helmet's porthole faced upward. A dull yellow glow slowly diffused into the oval glass plate, and a metallic groan echoed from the Alpha Series' prone form.

Omicron clutched at her head, a maelstrom of pain swirled in her mind. She grabbed a nearby shelf to pull herself to her feet. Staggering forward, she knocked three shelves over before regaining her balance, their bottles crashing to the floor. Omicron looked around, thinking, Where am I?

Eyes sparkled out of the shadows, and Omicron could hear the scraping of metal on metal. Spider Splicers, she thought. She pulled out her drill and, hefting it, reached behind her with her free hand out of instinct. This brought her pause.

Something's missing… she thought. It came to her in a flash of memories: a distorted giggle, a half-remembered lullabye… Lavinia! Her Little Sister was missing!

The Splicers leapt from the shadows, reaching for Omicron's ADAM tank, craving the genetics-manipulating material within its steel cylinder. Instinct overwhelmed Omicron's panic; her porthole changed from a docile yellow to a glaring, fierce red, and her drill on her right arm revved up, smoke belching from its exhaust port. The drill caught the first Splicer in his midsection, ripping through the man's organs and throwing blood in a ghastly splatter across the wall. Omicron spun about, bashing the side of her drill into the head of another crazed savage, slamming the Splicer's thin, deformed corpse through the wood-paneled wall.

A lead pipe clanged off the back of Omicron's helmet, and the Alpha Series spun about, grabbing the female Splicer responsible with her free hand. Smoke began to rise from where metal gauntlet met mutilated flesh. The Splicer's skin began to blacken and crack as flames coursed through the once-proud citizen of Rapture, consuming her from the inside. Omicron loosened her grip, and the smouldering corpse slid from her grasp to crumple onto the floor.

Omicron's porthole cooled from its glaring red to a calm, but alert, yellow as the danger passed, and she regained control of her body from her raging instincts. Blood dripped from the end of Subject Omicron's drill as it whirred to a stop, small spouts of steam jetting from the mining implement's seams.

Omicron gazed at the annihilated forms of the Splicers, and started for the door, the light from her porthole cutting through the darkness. As she reached out to shove the door open, static filled her helmet's speakers. It crackled for a moment, and cleared, and a man's voice spoke:

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" the voice asked in a richly accented voice, possibly British, "Is anyone on this channel?"

Omicron inwardly cursed the procedure that had carved up her vocal cords. She knocked on her helmet, hoping that the banging would be loud enough to reach the radio's microphone. Why the idiots who created these suits had designed the helmets with two-way radios was beyond her. It's not as if the Alpha Series could use them, anyway.

Apparently, her attempts at communication were successful, because the radio crackled and the voice returned, "Hello?"

Omicron tapped again, and the voice responded, "Well, whoever you are, I need some help. If you can, meet me at the Adonis Luxury Resort."

Omicron rapped on her helmet once more in assent, then pushed through the entrance, emerging into what she recognized as Fort Frolic's Poseidon Plaza. She strode in heavy strides towards the Rapture Metro station. It was a long way to Adonis, even by bathysphere; and if she was going to find Lavinia again, Omicron was going to need help.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So, what do you think? Good enough to continue? It won't be a rip-off of Delta's adventure, but I do intend for Lavinia to make an appearance somewhere along the way. By the way, Lavinia belongs to Leonette, the author that inspired me to write.

**Ah, I'm feeling good today. After my submission of "Alone" last Friday, my daily hit numbers haven't dipped below 27, which is HUGE for me.**

**In closing, here's some shameless advertising:**

**I recommend Arty Thrip's "Brothers in Arms", Dualkatanas' "Blood and Steel", and Leonette's "Broken Daggers" for the Oblivion genre.**

**_Astra esterni ono thelduin, un se onr sverdar sitja hvass!_**

**-Commentaholic-**

**P.S. ****For those who don't read the Inheritance Cycle, this last part means "May fortune rule over you, and may your swords stay sharp!" It's a little reference to my favorite book series ever.**


	2. II: Adonis

**Omicron**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, due to overwhelming review demands to continue the story, along with my self-imposed 5 review requirement that I didn't mention, here I am again! It seems that all tw people that have participated in my poll so far are demanding that I prioritize The Fall of Lord Kelvyn, which I will, I am merely finishing this chapter before I return to our favorite green-eyed Dunmer's adventures. I know that calling Velvet by that little title is getting repetitive, but eh, what are you going to do?**

**Anywho, time to come back to the story. When we last left Subject Omicron, one of the few female Alpha Series Big Daddies, she was proceeding towards the Bathysphere Metro station that would take her towards the Adonis Luxury Resorts. If you would remember, this was also the location where Subject Delta awoke in Bioshock 2. This, by no means, is a sign that the two will meet up. It was merely one of the more interesting places to go if you were looking to find someone, due to all the fancy glowing coral.**

**I am currently putting together an idea as to where Omicron is, in relation to Delta, time-wise and location-wise, so don't jump to conclusions yet.**

**Man, I really can write Author's Notes that end up long, can't I… I need to work on that. Anyway, on with the show!**

**See if you can spot the reference to one of the greatest actors of all time! Weird… I never thought I'd be one to place easter eggs in my story. Oh, and Happy Halloween.**

**Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter II: Adonis

* * *

The bathysphere floated towards Adonis on autopilot, the buildings of Rapture falling away on either side. Omicron gazed at the empty structures with contained shock. When she had last seen the city, it had been bursting with life. Now it was a soggy graveyard. As the bathysphere proceeded along its pre-determined route, Omicron spotted several destroyed bathyspheres dotting the ocean floor, along with what looked like the tail of a plane. Odd, what was a plane doing underwater?

The bathysphere started rising, bubbles floating past the large glass viewport. It came to a stop in the dock of the Adonis Luxury Resort. The hatch hissed open with a hiss of compressed air, and Omicron took a heavy step out into the dark hall of the metro station.

"Hello, this terminal says that a bathysphere just arrived," said the voice from the radio, this time over the loudspeakers in the room she was in, "Good. I'm hiding in the security office about four rooms away from the one you're currently in. Sorry I can't get a good look at you, but all the security cameras were torn into scrap by some crazed Big Daddy. Anyway, head to the next room and then take a right through the first door you see. Follow the hall, and you should find a door marked 'Security Substation 3.' I'll be waiting, just give three knocks on the door when the coast is clear."

Glowing pink coral had infested the hall where the bathysphere station resided. It took a few hits with her drill, but Omicron bashed through it, sending pink shards flying across the room. Heading up the stairs, through the door that opened automatically before her, the Alpha Series looked around another empty room. Not much was there, other than another Vita-Chamber in the lower end of the room, and more of the blasted coral. A door was clanking on her right, and Omicron glanced at it. A shelf was obscuring the entryway, causing the door to close, hit the shelf, then rise, then attempt to close again.

Omicron stepped through when the door rose again, and then trudged down the dark hallway with thudding steps. Five minutes and eight splicers later, she arrived at the door the man had described. She looked around for any danger and, finding none, knocked on the door three times. A peephole slid open, then clattered shut, and Omicron could hear the clatter of things being knocked off consoles as the occupant beat a hasty retreat from the door.

The man's voice came over her headset again, "What the hell are you… You can't be a normal Big Daddy, because you haven't bashed your way inside yet… must be one of the old Alpha Series." The man cleared his throat and the peephole slid open again, "Pardon my manners, I realize I shouldn't be picky as to who I can get help from, especially in this hellhole. My name's Sean and you are…?" Omicron held her marked gauntlet up to the peephole. "O….that's….Omicron, eh?" Omicron nodded.

"Listen, I've tried to leave this god-forsaken Adonis, but the bathyspheres were all gone. Now that you're here, I think I'll finally escape this hellhole. Once we get out of Adonis, we can get to a place that has a working capsule that can get us to the surface. Head back to your bathysphere and make sure it's ok, the splicers in this region tend to enjoy scavenging for scrap metal."

Omicron gave a low whale call of protest, trying to convey that she wouldn't leave without her Little Sister, Lavinia. Unfortunately, Sean couldn't understand the moaning language of the Big Daddies, and took it for a form of assent.

"Good, now get moving." Sean said.

Omicron didn't budge, instead picked up a nearby book and burned a message into its pages with Incinerate: "Sister Lost" and shoved the book through the slot at the bottom of the door usually used for lost and found items.

"What the… oh, I see. Don't worry your metal head; I'll help you find your little girl before we leave, if we can."

With Sean's words of reassurance, Omicron turned back towards the way she came, and started the walk back to the bathysphere station. She was about halfway back when she heard a crazed yell. She turned to see a thuggish splicer lunging at her, lead pipe raised. She caught him with her free hand and tore through his gut with her drill. As the bloody form dropped to the floor, she noticed them.

Surrounding Omicron were probably all the splicers in Adonis, there had to be hundreds of them. What was she going to do now?

_Well_, she thought, _they're going to attack anyway; I might as well make the first move._

She revved her drill and charged forward, meeting the horde head-on with a terrifying roar.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I introduced the voice, gave them a venue to the rest of the story, and created the story's first cliffhanger. I know, this chapter wasn't nearly as good as my last one, but it's probably because I'm suffering from a 3 day-long cold right now, and I feel terrible, but I simply had to get a chapter out for Halloween. If you read my Oblivion story as well, there's a poll on my profile as to which story I should write more for, this one or my Oblivion one. Vote for whichever one you want more of. I also changed a little in the last chapter to make room for certain characters.

**Yes, yes, I know it's short, but I have to start somewhere while I build up an idea of where I'm going with this!**

**Trick or Treat, gimme some reviews!**

_Astra esterni ono thelduin, un se onr sverdar sitja hvass!_

**-Commentaholic-**


	3. III: Goddess of War

**Omicron**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, people, I'm back from Alagaësia, and ready for another rousing tour of rapture. In case you've forgotten, we last left our hero, Omicron, one of the few female Big Daddies of the Alpha series, amid a crowd of greedy splicers. Despite the odds stacked against her, Omicron has opted to charge forward, meeting the horde head-on.**

**I decided to return to this story about a week early after hitting a bit of writer's block in my Inheritance Cycle story. I hope that writing this will help get the creative juices flowing so I can return to what has become my most successful story yet.**

**This will probably end up to be a mainly combat chapter to start off, but will end with a slightly calmer tone.**

**For those of you who were asking, "Why are all the splicers there?" Well, let me answer what I was thinking when I put the army there. Sean in the booth over there was stupid enough to put his little announcement of Omicron's arrival over the entire sector's loudspeakers.**

**Sean: -Sean smiles sheepishly and waves his hand shyly- "Sorry about that."**

**Omicron: Roar! –Smacks him around a bit-**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter III**: _**Goddess of War**_

* * *

The splicer screeched as he was impaled upon the spinning drill, its rotating point grinding his innards to jelly. Omicron threw what was left of the tenth splicer from the drill tip, turning to attack another. The splicers danced around her, looking for an opening. When they found one, they charged, only to meet their sticky end on the end of the bloodstained drill that had ended the lives of so many of their brethren.

Omicron gave a ear-splitting roar as she charged another group of splicers, fire raging in her palm before flying through the air to strike the bunch of mutated freaks, exploding in their midst. Body parts flew as Omicron was struck on the back of her helmet with a lead pipe. She spun to smash the splicer responsible, and then used an open-handed smack to break the neck of another.

The splicers were falling left and right, but still more kept coming. For every splicer that Omicron felled, two more came to take the dead one's place. Omicron could feel that it was hopeless, that eventually her strength would fail and the splicers would overwhelm her. She would keep fighting until she could not fight any longer, but it seemed as thought Lavinia would forever remain lost.

An annoying beeping noise filled the air, causing Omicron to look up at the source of the racket. A fleet of a dozen security bots swept overhead, the machine guns slung under their camera lenses spewing a hailstorm of bullets. The front row of splicers never knew what hit them before the spray of bullets riddled their bodies, causing their forms to convulse and then fall.

Omicron heard a voice over the room's speakers, yelling a war whoop and shouting taunts at the splicer horde.

It was Sean. He had somehow hacked the security room's computer and "commandeered" a squad of patrolling security bots to lend a hand. The splicers fought back against the new foes, the leadheads and nitro splicers launching hails of bullets and grenades into the air, downing three of the twelve bots. Omicron quickly targeted the armed splicers, neutralizing them. After that, the weaponless splicers had nothing with which to battle the new threat. Combined with Omicron's brutal skill, she and the bots soon forced the splicer army into fleeing in a hasty retreat.

A bot came down to eye level, floating in front of Omicron's viewport. Sean's voice piped from its speaker box, _"Sorry about that, these damn buttons! I can't tell which button opens a voice message to which room."_ The bot's camera lense zoomed out, then refocused. _"You'd better get a move on, Omicron, these bots will only be available for another minute or so, but they'll cover you until the alert ends."_

Omicron nodded her helmet towards the bot, and then set off down the corridor, resuming her path towards the bathysphere dock. The security bots helped cut down a few stray splicers with their guns, but soon their lights turned from green to the yellow color of standby mode and swooped off to their routes. Omicron was kind of glad to see them go. The beeping had been getting on her nerves.

Upon arrival at the bathysphere metro station, she instinctively knew that something was wrong. The lights that had lit the bathysphere's room were now off, which plunged the room into darkness. With the light provided by her helmet's porthole, she trudged through the gloom. Upon reaching the bathysphere itself, she noticed yet another problem: The door was missing from the spherical transport. She glanced around, looking for the round airtight door, thinking that nobody could have possibly removed the piece of heavy metal AND somehow gotten it out of the room in the short time that she'd been gone. It was nowhere to be seen.

She turned on the radio to Sean's frequency, allowing the crackle of static to fade before tapping on her helmet to get the man's attention.

_"Yes, Omicron? I assume that something's wrong. Let me see if this still works…ah, there we go!" _A mechanism whirred to life to the left side of Omicron's face, and a small red light flickered on. _"Now I should be able to see everything you see- Bloody Hell, the door's gone!"_ Omicron tapped her helmet once, as if to say, "Yes, I can see that, now what?"

Sean's voice went silent for a moment as he took a moment to think. "This presents quite the problem. The only spare parts for a bathysphere are on the ocean floor outside Adonis, and the only airlock is currently blocked by debris. You'll have to find a way out there onto the ocean floor, haul a door back here, and use a rivet gun to secure it in place."

Omicron flashed a thumbs up in front of her face, so that Sean could know that she would get right on it.

She proceeded around Adonis, but found no way out, but many splicers that were left over from the vicious and bloody skirmish. They stood but mere moments before her onslaught. Upon passing the same blocked airlock twice, Omicron realized that there was no other exit. She started walking into the grand hall which sported a magnificent view of the ocean floor.

Omicron heard a little voice say, off in the distant halls of Adonis, "Daddy was sleeping for such a long time, and Eleanor has missed you. Find her and you'll be all better." A scream, and then, "DADDY!"

Omicron heard a roar of rage echo through the empty chamber. She ran down the hall, heavy boots thudding on the hard metal floor, heading towards the sound. Ear-rending screeches were heard, competing against the roars for dominance. She had been following the series of angry roars for a few moments when suddenly she heard the sound of metal scraping against glass, then the sound of the same glass cracking under the tremendous pressure of the ocean outside.

She rounded the corner, entering the doorway to another grand hall just in time to see another towering Alpha Series roar at a lithe, armor-clad form, sporting a red-portholed, round helmet. The spry figure had scraped a sharp tool across the massive window, causing it to crack into a spiderweb of broken glass.

Omicron gasped in fear, it coming out as a low groan. The other Alpha Series turned around to look at her just before the large window shattered, flooding the chamber with a massive wave of water. Omicron caught a glimpse of the other Alpha Series get swept out the gaping hole in the wall by the water, just before she was swept down the hall on the front end of a ferocious watery cascade.

Omicron could hear Sean shouting her ear, but couldn't make out his words over the roar of the water. She was helpless under the rapidly flowing water, tumbling head over heels. Then her armored form hit a metal barrier with a resounding clang. She managed to turn her head against the flow of the water to see that a bulkhead had closed halfway, enough to stop her in her tracks. The bulkhead had nearly buckled under the force of her impact, but had held. The water began to die down as other bulkheads closed, sealing off the flow of the ocean's fury.

Omicron's head began to clear, and she began to hear Sean's words, _"….all right, Missy?" _came his voice, _"Can you hear me? Did the bulkhead work? I can't see anything!"_

She weakly waved her arm in front of her face, but when she noticed that the red light had vanished from the mechanism in her helmet, she gave the metal dome covering her head a hard knock.

_"Oh thank god, I thought I'd lost you there. Damn Big Sisters, they're always causing trouble. But who was that other fellow? Did you recognize him?"_

Omicron thought back, but could think of no distinguishing details. She hadn't had the time to see the marker on his glove that would indicate his Greek letter designation.

When Omicron didn't respond after a few moments, Sean spoke again, _"Ah, I thought not. Not many of you folks left, though, right? Can't be too hard to find out which one of the Alpha Series is still stomping around. Anyway, you shouldn't have any more problems finding an exit, having just had one busted open down the hall. It'll take some time, but I'm going to slowly get you back there so that you can retrieve the new Bathysphere door from the ocean floor. Don't worry about the other fellow, though, I'm sure this isn't the last that we've heard of him. You are a stubborn and sturdy lot."_

Sean was right about one thing, it did take a long time to alternate the bulkhead controls, slowly working in airlock fashion, equalizing the pressure in each section, before Omicron finally reached the grand hall once more. Everything present in the hall was floating, adrift in the undersea currents. Nothing remained of the once-great glass aperture other than pieces around the edge and razor shards in the water around Omicron.

She clambered out of the window and looked around for a downed bathysphere. Spotting one, she hopped out the window and trudged through the sand towards it. After she retrieved the door, it was a long way back to the window with the heavy door. Half an hour later, the door was secured on the bathysphere, and they were ready to head out.

Omicron was almost to the security checkpoint where Sean was hiding out when a voice different from his came through her radio.

_"Hello? This is Doctor Tenenbaum, can anyone hear me? Frau Omicron, are you out there? Herr Delta needs your help."_

Delta... that was a name that Omicron hadn't heard in a very long time... it WOULD be him, wouldn't it... It was just her luck that one of the few remaining Alpha Series still trundling around was the one with a grudge against her...

Tenenbaum's next words made Omicron step up her pace: _"It's about your Little Sister."_

* * *

**A/N: Well, how do you think I did? I wasn't sure if Omicron was going to be around at the same time as Delta until I reached the point where Omicron heard the little sister talking.**

**Well, I hope that my absence hasn't discouraged any of my readers. I'll continue this soon, if all goes well.**

**FYI: Frau is german for "woman"**

**Delta/Omicron history? What could Delta possibly hold a grudge against Omicron for...? You'll have to wait and find out!**


End file.
